


"I miss you, hero."

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, prompt fills, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx never brings his phone with him out to the front lines, but he enjoys it more when he gets home.





	"I miss you, hero."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaciopara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaciopara/gifts).



> Prompted over at my [Tumblr](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/)

They weren’t actually allowed to have their phones out in the field for good reason. All communication was limited to the official channels— the orders and directions and check-ins limited to just who could be reached on their earpiece units, who could be tracked by the signals transmitted. Most of the Glaives didn’t even bother with phones on the best of days— as tempting as it was when their assignments took them further into the city rather than beyond the fortifications and Wall. 

_I miss you._

The text was waiting for Nyx when he got home. It popped up first on the lock screen as he checked on the way to the shower, to his own bed. To the few comforts he looked forward to in his little hole in the warren of the city. The silly nickname he changed each month making him smile just as much as the message itself. 

_I miss you too, kitten._

He left it at that as he showered, changed, and decided that a coffee was preferable to a nap right now. That he would need to fix his sleep schedule at some point. 

The timestamp on the reply was only a few moments after his message. _Are you home? Can I come over?_

Noctis always asked after a tour, after a long set of weeks, months out. He had a key, and Nyx asked him to check on things while he was away— to check that the place was still locked up, that his rent and payments were out on time— but Noct still always asked when he knew that Nyx would be there. At least once. 

After that first permission was given, Nyx knew that the prince would drop by any time he felt like it. 

_Just in. Lunch?_

_Whatever you want, hero._

Nyx stared at that one, smiled at the ways he could turn that back on his prince, on his lover. He thought of all the ways to make Noct squirm and laugh and declare ‘that wasn’t what I meant!” All the ways he could simply enjoy the reminder of what he was out there for in the first place. He could picture Noct at his own apartment, or in the Citadel as work was heaped onto his shoulders, phone in hand and the small smile teasing his lips. He could imagine the way Noct would turn the phone in his hand, glancing at it for a notification now that he knew to expect one. It was almost tempting to let the prince stew on the idea. 

_Come over. I’ll make something._

The reply was almost instant, and Nyx just knew that he was right. That Noct had been waiting. _I can bring something._

_I got it, kitten. Come over._

He usually preferred to have a day or two to himself, to wash off the dust and horror of the beasts and daemons. To rest and sleep and let the nightmares fade enough that they wouldn’t wake Noctis when they were together again. But now, he just wanted to see Noct— he wanted to hold him and taste him, and ignore the strain of the past few weeks. He wanted to see that smile and know that the air of a prince was shed almost instantly when he read those words and hurried out the door. 

Nyx wanted to believe that Noct had really missed him too. 

_On my way, hero._


End file.
